What I Can Give
by crystaltonics
Summary: Rollo is lost, hidden behind the shadow of his younger brother who runs the family business and got the girl he loved. All he wanted to do was fall, but when a girl comes into his life promising him the loyalty he could only wish for, he only has to accept. But is he to guarded to let her pull him from the shadows and into his own light. Rollo/OC ModernAU


**Hello everyone, this is my first Viking fic, and if any of you can guess it is a modern time story, with the basis of the Vikings storyline for Rollo. Greed, jealousy, betrayal. It's going to be fun, I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review. I do not own any recognizable characters, just my OC. **

* * *

**Venice Restaurant: Friday night, 9:45pm**

"You're fucking lame!" I roll my eyes as I go into my purse taking out a few bills and placed them on the table.

"I told you I couldn't stay all night."

"It's barley ganna be ten!" I huff out a breath as I place my elbows on the table and lay my chin on my entwined hands looking at my childhood friend.

"Scout, I have to get up early tomorrow to get next weeks curriculum ready." frustrated she sagged in her side of the booth and lazily picked at some of her garlic fries.

"I hate your new job. All you do now is do stuff for those stupid kids." sighing I got up from my side and sat down next to her wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Scout, but you know how important this is to me." I move my head around trying to get her to look at me, when her eyes finally meet mine she nods her head reluctantly. Smiling I try to lighten her mood.

"And think about this, I get Summers off, Spring break, Winter break. I get so many breaks to hang out with you. You can drag me around to all your crazy rock shows." she finally smiles and hugs me back. Laughing lightly at her willingness to forgive me I hug her tighter, burying my face in her blonde frizzy hair.

We both left the restaurant about five minutes later giving each other one last hug and promises of calling later we walk in different directions. Her to her other friends place and me trekking to my faraway parked car. On my way to the car I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Scout behind a little bit recently. We have been best friends since elementary school, her being the new girl was one thing but being one of the very few white children in a school with mostly Hispanic was something way different.

And it wasn't hard to see that this little blonde girl was different then most. Her ripped loose jeans, baggy worn Pink Floyd shirt that was probably a grown man's before she came to posses it, and her unlaced marked-up white high top converse. She got into fights with most of the boys and didn't get along with any of the girls. It was only one day when I took my usual trip to the library that I saw her sitting in a secluded corner reading a Stephen King book that I pulled in all my courage to try to speak to her.

It was a simple hi, but she seemed really offended by it. Emitting defeat I once again gave her the space she wanted. But when the next week rolled around and I saw her again, instead of talking, I sat down right next to her. The look on her face said I wasn't welcomed but she didn't say anything so I stayed. Things went on like this for about a month before she finally spoke to me.

She asked me why I kept sitting with her, and I told her that I liked to read to, and I thought it would be nice to have someone to read with. It was at that point that she gave up trying to scare me off, and we sat in silence just reading.

It was one day when I was being dropped off by my mother that I saw Scout leaving a truck, she seemed upset and I could hear yelling from the inside of the truck before she slammed the door and ran into the school. That day in the library I tried to ask her about it. She started yelling at me that it was none of my business, when she tried pushing me I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. She only fought it for a moment before she started to cry.

Things weren't good in her home. Her mother and father weren't good people and there was constant fighting and yelling. Scout being the only child was always the outlet to her parents bad moods and drunken anger. It was when she told me about herself that I made a promise to myself, I would be there for her when ever she needed me.

As we got older and became as close as sisters her home life didn't change. But she became hard to everyone, except me, not letting anyone close. That was until her sixteenth birthday, when I took her out to the beach, Venice to be exact, she loved it. The music, the color, the people, she met people that day that is now members of her band. I was really happy when I saw her interacting with people, she was a sweet and furiously loyal person, and I am glad to be one of the few people that she cares for.

Now the both of us twenty-two and I just started my new job as a head start teacher, with that and afternoon college classes there wasn't a lot of time to spend with Scout. And with the persistent nagging of me she was attending ELAC community college. I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized I might be a little lost. Looking around all I see are alleys in different directions, but which way lead to the direction I needed. Letting out an irritated huff I continue down the alley ahead of me. A little more than half way down I could see a figure coming down towards me. Turning my head I see that I'm already to far to turn around now. Taking in a breath I put my head down and keep going.

* * *

**Bar in Venice: 10:08pm**

"Okay man you've had enough, it's time for you to go home." the bar tender trying to sound as strong as possible, but he had to admit it was difficult with the large drunk man in front of him. The drunk man stood up from the stool and looked the older man in the eyes.

"And if I say I haven't had enough, whatchya ganna do mate." the bar tender swallowed and looked in the younger mans eyes.

"I'm ganna call the police, that's what I'm ganna do. I have the right to refuse service." the large man scoffed at the threat but grabbed his jacket and proceeded to leave anyways.

"Your beer taste like piss anyways." as he exited the bar he took in a big gulp of the cool air outside, he knew he would regret the amount he drunk in the morning.

Walking through the mostly empty streets on his way to the place he was staying as he turned to take a short cut, something caught his eye. Looking down into the dark alley way he saw two figures in a embrace, turning around to keep on his way a noise had him freeze in his tracks. It sounded like a whimper, but there was something about it that had him turning back slowly to look in the alley.

Trying to get a closer look without making a sound to not alert that he was there, he focused his eyes on the two figures. There was a man seemingly in his twenties lapping aggressive open mouthed kisses on a young girls neck. He couldn't see her face and the man had her wrists in his hands above her head on the wall. To someone just passing by it would seem like a young couple to eager to get somewhere private, but the noise she made had the drunk man thinking twice.

Seeing the man remove his hands from her wrist as they went to the high neckline of the girls dress and violently grabbed the hem and tore the top of her dress open. The action ripped a cry from the girls lips and as quickly as the man slapped her face had the second man moving down the alley way. As he tore the man away from the silently crying girl he didn't give him a moment to object as he began violently pounding his fists into the mans face. He pushed him into the brick wall and slammed the back of his head harder into the wall again, knocking the man unconscious.

He quickly dropped the man uncaring for anymore injuries and grabbed the girls shoulder helping her up from the ground from when he pulled the man from her. She had constant tears spilling from her eyes and the look of fear written all over her face that he noticed was sweetly round and cherub like. Her big round brown eyes seemed to thank him when her voice couldn't.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she nodded and as she looked down she seemed to barley notice that she was bare from the waist up. Crossing her arms over her chest she began to cry again. Taking off his jacket he draped it over her shoulders and closed it in the front.

"It's alright, he can't hurt you now. Can I take you somewhere?" still not speaking she nodded her head. She walked on wobbly legs around him and bent down to retrieve her purse that was on the ground. She placed her small hand in and pulled out a pair of keys and handed then to the man. Taking the keys from her he nodded his head understanding that she wanted him to take her to a car. It took him a little while but he finally found her car, a little indigo blue, shiny 1969 Beetle. Not letting her shoulders go he asked her in a small voice.

"Are you sure you can drive?" again all she could do was nod. Beginning to undo his jacket his large hands immediately went over hers, stopping her from removing the jacket.

"I don't know were you're going but I take it you wont want to get there half naked." he was trying to lighten her mood but the flinch she gave with his jest told him it was way to soon, but she nodded anyways. She took the keys back from him and unlocked the door, before she entered her car she turned slightly towards him and finally spoke.

"What's your name?" he was a little shocked at how small her voice was but he heard her and answered her question.

"My name is Rollo." she turned all the way, facing him.

"Thank you Rollo, thank you so much." he only nodded once curtly at her but his eyes softened only just.

"What's your name?"

"Frida, my name is Frida." he nodded once again.

"You are welcome, Frida."

* * *

**Frida's bedroom: 6:30am**

I haven't slept. When I got home no one was here, and I was grateful, but since I had laid my head on the pillow I haven't closed my eyes long enough to sleep. A shower didn't help, tea didn't help. And at first the only thing on my mind was that man, grabbing me, kissing me, for a good three hours all I could do was cry. But then his face entered my mind, Rollo, the man that saved me.

The first thing I noticed about him was the smell of his breath, alcohol. It wasn't hard to guess that he was drunk, but he moved with the control and strength that didn't reveal his drunken state. He saved me and all I gave him was a thank you. If he wasn't there I could be in a hospital right now, or dead.

The realization hit that I needed to do something, I needed to give him something that showed how grateful I was. But what did a man like that need from me?

The only answer I came up with was, what I can give, I would give to him.

* * *

**There you go, I hope this peeks your interest, cause I got some ideas. See you all next time. Read and Review please.**


End file.
